


Как дома

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bristol, Drama, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: В Бристоле многолюдно, и иногда Макс спрашивает себя, что она здесь делает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 для команды Black Sails. Бета rose_rose.

В Бристоле многолюдно. Макс никогда еще не видела столько людей в одном месте. На неё часто и подолгу пялятся — цветная женщина в дорогих нарядах привлекает внимание — и иногда Макс спрашивает себя, что она делает здесь, в чужом городе, в чужой, по сути, для неё стране. Когда-то она хотела бежать из Нассау с Элеанор и была готова ехать хоть на край света, но сейчас понимает, как наивны были те мечты. «Сейчас ты тоже бежишь — от неё», — нашептывает мерзенький голосок в голове. Макс давала Вейну совет, как перестать думать об Элеанор, но, похоже, сама так и не смогла им воспользоваться. Хуже того, стала слишком похожей на ту, кого хотела вычеркнуть из своей жизни — теперь, куда бы Макс ни пошла, Элеанор всегда с ней.  
Здесь, в Бристоле, где все чужое и чуждое, где ей только предстоит освоиться, с особой отчетливостью предстает безжалостная реальность. Макс может уехать подальше от Нассау и Элеанор Гатри, пытаясь изменить свою жизнь (когда-то она также уехала от своего отца), но этот город и эта женщина все еще в её крови. К счастью, Макс умнее Вейна, который так и не попытался ничего с этим сделать.  
У неё есть рекомендательные письма к купцам Бристоля — еще один привет от Элеанор. У Вудса Роджерса нет больше денег (только куча долгов, которыми он обязан Нассау и Флинту), но осталось достаточно связей, чтобы открыть для Макс некоторые двери. Не в гостиные респектабельных горожан, Макс не строит иллюзий, но в их кабинеты, где решаются деловые вопросы. Здесь, в Бристоле, никто не знает о её прошлом, и, на случай если кто-нибудь будет настолько бестактен, чтобы спросить, у Макс заготовлена история, в которой нет ни борделя, ни той истории с командной «Бродяги», ни общих дел с пиратами. Если это возможно — начать жизнь с чистого листа, то сейчас она близка к этому, как никогда.  
И все же она покупает таверну в порту и устраивает там свою контору. Пока она сидит над бухгалтерскими книгами, до неё доносятся разговоры моряков, и Макс невольно приподнимает голову каждый раз, как кто-то упоминает о Нассау. Никто не говорит о королеве воров — на смену этому пришли другие сплетни, но Макс регулярно приходят письма от Элеанор. Джордж Фенни, новый губернатор Нью-Провиденса, под каблуком у жены, и миссис Фенни, как уверяет Элеанор, совершенно невыносима. «Эта женщина постоянно сует свой нос в то, что её касаться не должно, в местную торговлю и отправление правосудия», — гневно строчит Элеанор, и Макс не может удержаться от иронического смешка. Ей почти жаль, что она не может наблюдать эту картину — бывшая королева острова против нынешней. Элеанор управляет в Нассау тем, что Макс так и не решилась продать, — таверной и борделем, и вряд ли мисс Гатри нынче зовут на заседания губернаторского совета. Но Макс хорошо знает, какую власть может дать информация, которую выбалтывают по пьяни в таверне или в постели шлюхам. Быть может, стоило обрезать эту нить? Жить только настоящим и будущим, не смотреть в прошлое? Но мысль о том, чтобы окончательно расстаться с корнями (почему-то Макс никогда не думала так о доме своего отца) повергает её в панику. «Я ведь провела в Нассау всего несколько лет, как могло случиться, что это место стало моим домом?» Быть может, думает она, ошибкой было уезжать.  
Как бы то ни было, уже слишком поздно. У неё есть процветающий бизнес в Бристоле, и это почти как её мечты о доме (только в этих мечтах она не была одинокой, с ней всегда кто-то был: неясная фигура, которая обрела лицо, когда Макс встретила Элеанор Гатри). Возвращаться обратно — значит зарывать в песок собственные деньги. Нассау был не лучшим местом для бизнеса, когда Макс покидала его (и уверяла себя, что причина её отъезда лишь в этом), и, судя по письмам Элеанор, стало только хуже. Деловые интересы — прежде всего.

***

Макс отдает очередные распоряжения в таверне (у неё за спиной кто-то режется в кости, а за соседним столом упившийся в стельку моряк того и гляди свалится на пол), когда дверь открывается и входит Джон Сильвер. Макс поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего — скорее, механический жест, чем настоящее любопытство — и её сердце совершает такой дикий скачок, что, кажется, еще немного — и проломит клетку из ребер.  
Сильвер смотрит на неё, она на него, и у Макс возникает чувство, что перед ней призрак: часть прошлого, которое она пыталась забыть, кусок той жизни, которой нет места здесь, в Бристоле. Она пересекла Атлантический океан, чтобы оставить эту историю и людей, с ней связанных, позади, но один из них пришел сюда. Неужели миссис Мэплтон была права, когда говорила, что от себя не убежать? Они говорили об Элеанор тогда, но кто знает, кого еще эта женщина имела ввиду. Кровь отливает от щек Макс, и она не знает, что сказать.  
Сильвер выглядит старше, усталым и невеселым, совсем не похожим на улыбчивого паренька, с которым у Макс когда-то были общие дела. Голубые глаза смотрят угрюмо, тяжело, и у него вид опасного, бывалого человека. Человека, которому не захочешь переходить дорогу. А ведь когда-то Макс могла диктовать ему правила. Но это было давно. «Кого видит Сильвер?» — спрашивает себя она. Шлюшку Макс? Владелицу борделя? Преуспевающую деловую женщину, какой она считает себя?  
Как бы то ни было, он не забыл о ней. Сильвер окидывает её оценивающим взглядом — от идеально уложенных волос до подола дорогого платья — и усмехается краем рта:  
— Почему я не удивлен? 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Джордж Фенни - губернатор Багамских островов в 1721-1727 годах, между двумя губернаторскими сроками Роджерса. В некоторых источниках упоминают, что его жена часто вмешивалась в дела колонии.  
> 2) Вудс Роджерс жил в Бристоле, а действие "Острова сокровищ" начинается в этом городе и окрестностях. Автор не мог пройти мимо такого совпадения.


End file.
